


El Dilema del Toro

by TapuKokoa



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Amanecer Dorado quiere mucho a su capitán, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, M/M, hay un poco de angst, los Toros Negros siendo los Toros Negros, pero en general todo es fluff, y yo también ;u;
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TapuKokoa/pseuds/TapuKokoa
Summary: El cumpleaños de William Vangeance está solo a unas horas de distancia y Yami no tiene idea de qué regalarle, así que decide irrumpir en la sede del Amanecer Dorado.
Relationships: Yami Sukehiro/William Vangeance
Kudos: 40





	1. La Razón

**Author's Note:**

> Hola ~  
> Esta vez decidí centrarme más en el fluff (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡  
> La historia tiene lugar antes del primer ataque de Ojo de la Noche Blanca
> 
> ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

23 de Diciembre.

De nuevo era esa época del año. 

El Reino del Trébol se vestía completamente de blanco, anunciando la presencia del invierno, y los ciudadanos comenzaban a realizar los preparativos para las festividades. Las personas que deambulaban por la capital se ataviaban de pies a cabezas con enormes abrigos, y al menos se podía encontrar una decoración llamativa en cada pared: colores verdes, rojos, blancos y dorados predominando en ellos. El aroma a jengibre de las galletas abarcaba prácticamente toda la zona del mercado, y los niños tenían peleas de nieve en medio de las calles; cualquier usuario de magia de hielo o de nieve se convertía en el rey durante estos días. 

Cuando Finral se enteró de que ese día podía pasarlo con total libertad, no dudó un segundo en dirigirse inmediatamente a la Capital. Se trataba de un ambiente de convivencia alegre, colorido y perfecto para crear un escenario romántico con alguna chica linda. 

Sin embargo, debido al hecho de haber sido designado como el “taxi” oficial del capitán, sus ilusiones y esperanzas se vieron interrumpidas por una petición del mago obscuro. 

Fue así como, con resignación, Finral Roulcase terminó en frente de la sede del Amanecer Dorado, atrás de la enorme figura de su capitán que llevaba minutos sin moverse. Si era honesto, tenía la sensación de que algo atormentaba la mente de Yami, pues después de haberle dado la orden, había permanecido perturbadoramente callado, como si estuviese planeando alguna maldad. 

_¿Habrá tenido alguna pelea con el capitán Vangeance?_

_¿Alguien le deberá dinero?_

_¿Viene a sabotearlos?_

Teorías y teorías se acumulaban en su cabeza al ver el semblante aterrador del extranjero. Pero no se atrevía a preguntar directamente, sabía que eso era una muerte asegurada, por lo que mejor optó por fingir que no presentía nada. 

“Entonces, capitán. ¿A qué hora debo regresar?” 

El capitán mencionado empezó a murmurar cosas en lo bajo, sin voltear la mirada siquiera; para ese punto, Finral comenzaba a creer que estaba tratando de invocar un demonio. 

“No vuelvas por mí, es probable que tarde en regresar.” 

Respuesta repentina, pero no mal recibida. Eso significaba que tendría libre el resto del día.

“O-oh. Entendido!”

Aunque mentiría si dijera que no sentía curiosidad. 

_¿Qué rayos va a hacer? Espero que sea lo que sea, no concluya con Langris queriendo vengarse de mí de alguna form-_

“¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte ahí parado? Interrumpió el capitán, mostrándole una de sus clásicas sonrisas burlonas. “¿O quieres unirte también?”

Al parecer comenzaba a regresar a la normalidad, quizá se había dado cuenta de que estaba espantando al mago espacial… más de lo normal.  
De cualquier forma, el castaño ya había decidido que prefería mantenerse al margen, evitando involucrarse en lo que fuese que su capitán estuviese planeando. 

“¡No, no, no! ¡Adelante!” 

Si ocurría un desastre, al menos viviría para contar a las próximas generaciones la historia de Yami Sukehiro, el hombre que pasó de capitán a sujeto perseguido por la ley en cuestión de segundos. 

“Saludos al capitán Vang-“

Ni siquiera había terminando de decir el nombre y ya tenía la mirada amenazante del capitán encima. 

“¡Hora de ir a conocer chicas!” Exclamó para evitar seguir alimentando el humor de Yami, y creó un portal hacia la Capital por el cual finalmente partió. 

Solo le quedaba rezar por los miembros del Amanecer Dorado.

⠈⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄

Después de que Finral se marchara, Yami volvió a encararse con la entrada del lugar, soltando un soplido de humo de su cigarrillo. 

La verdadera razón por la cual traía consigo un semblante tan pensativo, era porque llevaba horas tratando de pensar en un regalo adecuado para William Vangeance, el capitán de Amanecer Dorado.

Desde hace algunos años, William había comenzado a darle detalles, incluso sin necesidad de tener como razón una celebración específica. Invitaciones a comer, una botella de su bebida favorita, Yami aceptaba todo sin pensar mucho en lo repentino de la situación, admitía que le parecía extraño pero al mismo tiempo adorable, pues cada regalo tenía que ver con cosas que realmente conectaban con él. Era notable que el otro capitán prestaba atención a sus gustos e intereses, y eso  
provocaba el corazón duro del toro negro se suavizara. 

Ya había intentado cuestionar al enmascarado sobre sus razones, pero este solo se limitaba a mostrar su típica sonrisa misteriosa y decir: 

_“No hay alguna razón en particular.”_

Si bien Yami no se consideraba del tipo detallista, quería devolverle el favor al otro mago; no quería sentirse como si se estuviese aprovechando de su amabilidad o algo por el estilo. Así que decidió que, cada vez que cayera el dia de su cumpleaños, llegaría a visitarlo para darle un obsequio de agradecimiento. Usualmente, le daba objetos relacionados con su país, o sencillamente algo que al posar ojos sobre él, le recordaban al capitán. 

Pasaron cinco años de esta manera, y ya se había convertido en una especie de tradición entre ellos, siempre a la misma hora en el mismo lugar. Aunque William le decía que no era necesario devolverle el detalle, Yami le aseguraba que no era simplemente por el hecho de quedar a mano. Y era verdad, la sonrisa del enmascarado cada vez que recibía un regalo por parte extranjero lo valía todo. Además, había mucho más en medio de esos momentos compartidos entre ambos capitanes; terminaron volviéndose algo que Yami esperaba, por el tan solo hecho de pasar las últimas horas del cumpleaños de William en su compañía, solo ellos dos; había algo en la presencia de William que emanaba tranquilidad. Poco a poco se había vuelto íntimo y preciado. 

Este año, sin embargo, era distinto. Se acercaba el final del año, y con el paso del tiempo, algo comenzaba a sentirse extraño en el ki de Vangeance. Era como si estuviese sufriendo internamente, guardándose lo que fuese que lo ponía en un estado de alteración. Incluso si siempre aparecía mostrando la misma sonrisa estoica, Yami sabía que algo no estaba bien. No quería meter las narices en cosas que no le incumbían, pero tampoco le generaba tranquilidad saber que William posiblemente estaba pasando por algo solo. 

Fue entonces que, al darse cuenta de que el cumpleaños del enmascarado se aproximaba, Yami encontró la oportunidad perfecta para tratar de transmitirle a su rival el mensaje de que a él le importaba. No era para nada bueno para las emociones, y tampoco se veía a sí mismo como un oso de peluche para abrazar y dejar salir las penas; había llegado a la conclusión de que un buen regalo podría hacerle llegar sus intenciones. Lo que no sabía, era que entre más trataba de pensar en algo, más parecía imposible llegar a una respuesta. 

Había pensado en regalarle un bonsai. De hecho, la primera vez que iba a darle un regalo, aquella había sido su primera opción; se trataba de algo que prácticamente tenía todo el nombre de William Vangeance grabado encima. No obstante, por esa misma razón también le había parecido una opción muy obvia e innecesaria, así que siempre lo había dejado de lado. William podía crear árboles con propiedades extraordinarias él mismo, no necesitaba uno más a la colección. El problema era que, al descartar esa opción, se quedaba completamente vacío, ya había gastado todas sus ideas. Si se hubiese tratado de cualquier otro año, posiblemente le habría regalado una pijama de ovejitas, una canasta repleta de frutas o un despertador configurado con los gritos de Asta… bueno, quizá lo último no. Todos sus intentos por lograr pensar en un regalo perfecto habían terminado en las paredes de la base de los Toros Negros destruídas. 

Teniendo en cuenta todos los intentos fallidos, finalmente llegó a la decisión de consultar a otros; lo que nos trae de vuelta al presente, en la sede del Amanecer Dorado. 

Su objetivo en realidad no era ver a Williiam; de hecho, precisamente había acudido a esa hora porque sabía que el otro capitán había sido llamado para una reunión con el rey mago; era el momento perfecto para llevar a cabo su plan con total libertad. 

_Hora de sacarles la información a sus mocosos._

Pensó acercándose a la entrada, captando la mirada sorprendida de los dos miembros que resguardaban la enorme puerta.

 _¿Qué hace aquí el capitán de los Toros Negros?_ Pensó uno de ellos.

“¡Oye tú!” Exclamó el hombre musculoso.

Quizá era la poca delicadeza en la voz del extranjero, o el hecho de que había aparecido de la nada en su base, pero el guardia que había sido señalado no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito de sorpresa. 

“¿Sí, señor?”

“¿Quién de aquí es el más cercano a Vangeance?”

Los dos guardias se miraron mutuamente, confundidos. 

“¿C-cercano? ¿Al capitán?” Respondió el mismo guardia.

“¿Acaso necesitas que te lave los oídos?”

“N-no, señor. Bueno, si me lo pregunta, yo diría que esos serían el vicecapitán Langris y Alecdora…”

Justamente los nombres que no quería escuchar.

“Mierda.” 

Fue lo único que el capitán respondió, sin ofrecer mayores explicaciones. Los guardias abrieron la puerta, y sólo se limitaron a ver cómo el Toro Negro retomaba su camino, adentrándose a su base al tiempo que murmuraba cosas ininteligibles.


	2. El Amanecer Dorado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo! ☆
> 
> Este capítulo se centra en las interacciones entre Yami y el Amanecer Dorado.
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten ~ (b ᵔ ▽ᵔ)b

“¡Psst! ¡Letoile!” Un chico rubio movía el brazo de su compañera para llamar su atención mientras caminaban por la base del escuadrón. 

“¿Qué sucede, David?” Respondió la muchacha de cabello verde y anteojos, mirándolo con sospecha. “No voy a acompañarte a hacer apuestas con tus dados, si es lo que estás pensando…” 

El chico inmediatamente negó repetidamente la cabeza, quizá con demasiada energía. Algo parecía tenerlo más exaltado de lo normal.

“¡No, no es eso! ¡Mira quién está ahí!”

La joven, resignada, suspiró y dirigió la mirada hacia donde el dedo de David señalaba. 

Al darse cuenta de quién era la persona que tenían casi de frente buscaron rápidamente un lugar para esconderse. 

“¿Por qué apareció de repente el capitán de los Toros Negros?” Se preguntó el rubio, tratando de mantener un volumen de voz bajo. “El capitán Vangeance no nos dijo nada sobre esto.”

El extranjero caminaba con tranquilidad pero sus ojos parecían escanear cada rincón por donde pasaba como si estuviese estar buscando algo. 

“Quizá vino a hablar con él sobre algo importante, deberíamos avisarle que no se encuentra aquí.” Propuso Letoile, tratando de mantenerse como la voz de la razón, pero David reaccionó al instante. 

“¡¿Bromeas?! ¡Si le decimos que no está se va a enojar! Dicen los rumores que si provocas que Yami Sukehiro se ponga de mal humor, no vivirás para contarlo…” De tan solo pensarlo su cuerpo se estremecía. 

La muchacha solo se limitó a rodar los ojos.

“Estoy segura de que si eso fuera verdad, la mitad del reino habría desaparecido.” Quizá era una exageración, pero nunca se sabía con certeza cuando se trataba de una figura tan imponente como la de Yami Sukehiro. “¿En dónde quedó tu entusiasmo de siempre?” Añadió con una pequeña sonrisa. 

Estudiaron al Toro Negro por unos cuantos segundos más; había detenido sus pasos y ahora solo se limitaba a soltar bocanadas de humo con la mirada perdida en el cielo. 

El hecho de que apareciera sin previo aviso los había dejado desconcertados, pero sabían que no podían estar escondidos por siempre. Sabían que a su capitán no le gustaría que fuesen descorteses con las visitas, y menos que guiaran sus acciones basándose en prejuicios. 

Finalmente, los dos intercambiaron una mirada determinada y asintieron al mismo tiempo, poniendo en marcha sus pasos en dirección al capitán.  
Sin embargo, no contaron con que Yami los encararía inmediatamente después de salir de su escondite.

“Ya era hora de que salieran.” Dijo ante la mirada perpleja de los dos jóvenes. 

Realmente Yami no tenía mucho conocimiento sobre los miembros de Amanecer Dorado a excepción de los tres que siempre parecían estar pegados a Asta cuando se lo encontraban, y otros dos cuyos nombres prefería no recordar en esos momentos. Casi nunca era necesario interactuar personalmente con ellos cuando iba, y si tenía que hacerlo, era por asuntos formales únicamente. 

Quizá también era buen momento para familiarizarse con más miembros de este escuadrón; al fin y al cabo, pertenecían a la orden de su rival, la que se había creado al mismo tiempo que la suya. 

“¿Predice el futuro o puede ver detrás de los muros?” Susurró David a su compañera mientras se aproximaban, aunque como siempre, su tono de voz era todo menos sutil. 

“¡David!” Lo regañó ella tratando de ser más discreta, pero fallando igualmente en lograrlo. 

Aquella escena provocó que Yami comenzara a sonreir; quizá no todos los miembros del Amanecer Dorado eran tan propios, después de todo. 

“Buen día, capitán.” Comenzó la chica. “Mi nombre es Letoile Becquerel y mi compañero aquí presente es David Swallow.” El joven aludido sonrió y alzó una mano para saludarlo. 

Yami regresó el gesto de saludo y los observó durante algunos momentos. Una muchacha de cabello verde recogido en una coleta, de mirada calculadora y seria; y a un lado de ella, un joven rubio de corte medio cuya sonrisa iba ensanchándose cada vez más: con tan solo echar un vistazo a su rostro, Yami sabía que este era uno de esos que podían empezar una fiesta en medio de una misión. 

“¿Usted es el capitán de los Toros Negros, verdad?” Preguntó la muchacha. “El capitán Vangeance no se encuentra ahora. Pero si usted lo necesita, nosotros podemos darle el aviso de que estuvo aquí. O si prefiere esperarlo, tenemos u-“

“No es necesario.” 

_¿Eh?_ Pensaron los dos jóvenes.

Después de haberles echado un vistazo, Yami supo que ellos eran los indicados para traer más miembros que no fuesen tan alejados de Vangeance, pero tampoco tan cercanos como lo era cierto miembro que estaba obsesionado con él. 

“De hecho, necesito que reunan a más de sus compañeros y me los traigan.” Comenzó a decir. “Traigan a los más raros que encuentren, y no llamen la atención de nadie.” 

Silencio. 

Los chicos lo miraban con los ojos abiertos sin saber cómo responder ante semejante petición. 

Era gracioso ver cómo las personas que no estaban acostumbradas a escuchar sus peculiares órdenes reaccionaban a ellas.

“¡Tranquilos, no los voy a cortar ni nada!” El extranjero comenzó a reir de manera estruendosa, dando golpecitos contínuos a los hombros de ambos chicos.

Letoile parecía estar en medio de un dilema mental, pero David iba recuperando la compostura poco a poco después de ver la forma en la que el capitán bromeaba con ellos.

“O-oh… ¡Oh! Bueno, menos mal.” Lentamente su sonrisa iba reincorporándose a sus facciones. “La verdad es que estaba comenzando a idear algún soborno para que no nos terminara matando a tod-“

“¡Davi- “ La chica reaccionó inmediatamente a la impertinencia de su compañero.

Pero en vez de enojarse el capitán solo aumentó el volumen de sus risas. 

“¡Me agradas mocoso!” 

Y de repente ambos se habían involucrado en un estruendo de risas mientras la joven observaba con una mezcla de preocupación y confusión. Aunque si era sincera, cada vez iba sintiéndose más tranquila ante la presencia del capitán de los Toros Negros; el ver a su compañero interactuando libremente con él le hacía ver más allá de los rumores que escuchaba en la Capital. 

“…De acuerdo. ¿Cuántos miembros necesita que vengan con nosotros?” Preguntó en cuanto las risas fueron disminuyendo de volumen. 

“Cinco o seis bastan.” Respondió el capitán. “ Y asegúrense de que el lentudo de pelo azul esté incluído.” Yami sabía lo observador que era Klaus.

Los chicos asintieron y dieron media vuelta para ponerse en camino.

“¡Esperen!” Los detuvo la voz de Yami. “Pero no traigan consigo a su vicecapitán demente, ni mucho menos al Hombre de Arena ¡o los mato!” 

David volvió a asentir sonriente, como si nunca lo hubiesen amenazado en su vida, y haciendo una señal de “OK” con la mano, mientras Letoile sentía cómo un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo.

“¡El capitán Vangeance tenía razón, no es tan intimidante como parece!” Comentó el rubio ya estando alejados a cierta distancia del capitán. 

La chica se preguntó cómo era posible que su compañero llegara a semejante conclusión después de haber escuchado la última frase proveniente del capitán de los Toros Negros. Soltó un suspiro como una respuesta. 

¿En qué rayos se habían metido?

⠈⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂

Pasaron al menos diez minutos, y un pequeño grupo comenzó a acercarse al lugar donde el capitán aguardaba. 

En cuanto divisaron a la persona que los esperaba, algunos murmullos comenzaron a escucharse. 

_¿Qué hace aquí el capitán de Asta?_ Pensó Yuno tratando de recordar exactamente por qué había accedido a las plegarias de Klaus para acompañarlo. 

El capitán Yami les enseñaba una sonrisa de medio lado. 

Rápidamente, Klaus se adelntó para saludar al extranjero como era debido. “¡Capitán Yami Sukehiro! Sea bienvenido a la orden del Amanecer Dorado” Dijo mientras se paraba firmemente ante el mayor y bajaba la cabeza en señal de respeto.

“No tienes por qué se tan formal, Lentes.” Respondió Yami divertido, a causa de la personalidad exageradamente apropiada del joven. 

“¿Por qué nos pidió venir?” Mimosa expresó la pregunta que se hospedaba en la mente de todos en esos momentos, pero que nadie había tenido el valor de expresar. 

El capitán desvió la mirada tratando de parecer despreocupado y comenzó a rascarse la nuca. “Bueno, a decir verdad necesito su ayuda.” Explicó. “Ustedes conocen bien a Vangeance, y yo soy un desastre para elegir regalos, así que…” 

Automáticamente todos los ojos se abrieron de par en par, y un pequeño chillido de emoción se escuchó. Posiblemente de la misma Mimosa… o de David, para este punto, podría haber sido cualquiera de los dos.

Mientras tanto Yuno continuaba intentando darle sentido a la escena que se desenvolvía frente a sus ojos. No solo le había parecido extraño ver al capitán de su rival en la base, sin compañía de algún miembro de los Toros Negros, sino que además, ahora mismo actuaba como él mismo lo hacía cuando quería parecer desinteresado por algo que en realidad solo le apenaba admitir. ¿Realmente había ido el capitán de los Toros Negros hasta ahí, con esa aura tan imponente, para pedirles consejo sobre qué regalarle a su capitán en su cumpleaños?

“¡Oh, vaya! ¡Esto sí que es una sorpresa!” Sonrió Hamon, siendo el primero en reaccionar después de la sorpresa provocada por la petición del extranjero. 

“Perdone mi imprudencia, señor. Pero, ¿no cree que sería mejor preguntárselo directamente?” Intervino Siren.

“¡Pero es más interesante si le llega de sospresa!” Exclamó David, retomando su papel como el alma de la fiesta. 

“Es verdad, la mejor parte de todo es la reacción de la persona que recibe tu regalo.” Añadió Mimosa, acompañando sus palabras con una pequeña risita.

Yami ya estaba considerando robarse a David y a Mimosa para añadirlos a su propio escuadrón. 

“¿Y bien? Quiero escucharlos.” Dijo, después de haber soltado otra bocanada de humo de su cigarrilo. 

“¿Qué tal un libro de herbolaria?” Comenzó la chica Vermillion. “El capitán tiene un jardín que cuida mucho en la parte posterior de la base. ¡Creo que podría gustarle!”

_Buena opción, pero estoy seguro de que el Doradito lo sabe todo sobre las plantas que cuida._

La mano de David se alzó de repente. 

“¡Una pluma!” Exclamó, aunque pareció arrepentirse a los pocos segundos. “No, esperen. De tantos informes que escribe posiblemente necesite más.” Finalizó su propuesta con una risa.

_No es mala idea, aunque pensandolo bien… si le regalo tantas plumas podría pensar que estoy insinuando que quiero que haga todo el trabajo por mí._

Era tentador, pero no iba en dirección a lo que quería transmitir ese año. 

El carraspeo de Klaus lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos. 

“Una almohada. Esta es la décimo cuarta vez que encuentro al capitán durmiendo encima de su escritorio. Considero que tener hábitos saludables de sueño es escencial para las actividades del día, pero también entiendo que los deberes de un capitán son pesados. Con una almohada cómoda a la mano, podrá tener siestas que lo dejen descansar de manera efectiva.”

_No decepcionaste, Lentes. Pero, ya puedo imaginarme la cara que Marx pondría si se enterara de que le regalé una almohada a Vangeance para dormir en horas de trabajo._

“O llevélo a comer a algún restaurante! Conozco muchos en la ciudad que estoy seguro le encantarán al capitán.” Propuso Hamon. 

_¡Ohhh! Por supuesto, ¿quién no es feliz después de haberse llenado el estómago?_

“Espera, Hamon. Olvidas que nosotros ya tenemos preparado un banquete para el capitán.” Intervino Mimosa. 

_Maldita sea._

“…Una pintura sobre la naturaleza.” Dijo Siren. 

_Bonito, pero no es algo que él esperaría de mí._

“Una cobija grande para el frío.” Comentó Letoile.

La imagen de William envuelto en una cobija gigante como burrito no era para nada desalentadora. 

_Je. Esa sería una vista adorable. Aunque quizá él ya tenga demasiadas de esas…_

“Hm. “ Yuno se había mantenido pensativo todo el tiempo. Al inicio Yami creía que tan solo estaba ignorando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero cuando su mirada mostró un ligero brillo de decisión, supo que en realidad solo había estado pensando demasiado en ello. “Una competencia. El que pierda tiene que darle su porción de nomobatatas al ganador”

_Oye, oye, te estás proyectando demasiado._

“¿Y bien, capitán Yami? ¿qué opina?” Preguntó Letoile finalmente mostrando una ligera sonrisa después de todo este tiempo. Tanto la actitud relajada del capitán como la convivencia entre sus compañeros la hacían sentir cómoda. 

“No voy a mentir, tienen buenas ideas. Pero ninguna es realmente lo que busco.”

A excepción de la idea de la comida, pero claro que ya se la habían robado. Los bastardos. 

“¿Tiene alguna idea particular en mente?” Preguntó Siren, presintiendo que las intenciones del mago obscuro iban más allá del solo hecho de regalarle algo bonito a William.

“No… sólo necesito pensarlo más.” Respondió Yami, acercándose un poco al pequeño grupo que tenía enfrente, y colocando su mano en la cabeza de dos de ellos, sonriéndoles. “Aún así, les agradezco mucho su ayuda, mocosos. Vangeance tiene buenos miembros dentro de su equipo.”

Esto provocó que el ambiente cobrara un aire de calidez. Los jóvenes le devolvieron la sonrisa al mayor quien ahora daba media vuelta y levantaba la mano en señal de despedida. 

“Ah, sí. Una última cosa.” Yami se detuvo y volteó a mirarlos a todos por última vez en silencio. Como si todo este tiempo hubiese tenido un swtich que cambiara de “Amigable” a “Peligroso”, un aura obscuro apareció de repente alrededor de toda su figura. ”¡No le digan nada de esto a Vangeance o los mato!” 

_¡¿Vino a pedirnos ayuda o a amenazarnos?!_ Pensaron todos al mismo tiempo, aunque en el fondo sabían que, después de todo lo que había ocurrido, la imagen que tenían de Yami Sukehiro no sería la misma que la de las personas que exparcían rumores por el Reino. 

Cuando terminaron de despedirse del capitán y se aseguraron de que ya no podía escucharlos, todos se voltearon a ver confundidos. 

“A-acaso el capitán de los Tornos Negros vino aquí para… pedirnos consejos sobre el capitán Vangeance?” Preguntó Klaus, con una expresión que podía colocarse entre el susto y la simpatía. 

“Eso es muy tierno.” Opinó Mimosa. 

“Es imposible.” Concluyó Yuno. 

⠈⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂

Yami caminaba en dirección a la salida, dispuesto a regresar a su propia base y dedicar el resto del día a ponerse a pensar en el baño; pero la sensación del ki de una persona lo detuvo en sus pasos.

_¿Acaso es una especie de tradición aquí esconderse cuando ven a una visita?_

“Sal de una vez. Tarde o temprano lo ibas a hacer.” Suspiró. Realmente quería evitar interactuar con él pero era muy probable que, de cualquier forma, se enteraría de su presencia, y sobre todo, de sus razones para estar ahí. Después de todo, era el fan número uno de William Vangeance.

“Yami Sukehiro.” La figura de Alecdora Sandler apareció por detrás de uno de los árboles que se alzaban en el pequeño patio al costado del corredor por el cual Yami caminaba. Su mirada era amenazante, como si tratara de empujar al otro mago con tan solo posar sus ojos sobre él. 

“¡Pero si es el Hombre de Arena! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa!” El capitán no trató de disimular ni un poco el sarcasmo de sus palabras. Era tan obvia la burla, y eso solo provocaba que el peliverde enfureciera más. 

“¿Estás planeando gastarle una broma al capitán Vangeance?” Cuestionó Alecdora, tratando de mantenerse inmutable ante la mueca del Toro Negro. Le costaba admitirlo, pero sabía que si llegaba a usar su magia contra Yami Sukehiro, la mirada decepcionada de su capitán lo perseguiría por el resto de sus días. 

Aún así, eso no le impedía encarar al otro capitán para hacerle ver que no iba a dejar que hiciera lo que quisiese.

Menos en su propia base. 

“No creas que por el hecho de ser capitán te respeto.” Gruño. “Quizá los demás sean demasiado ingenuos para verlo, pero yo sé que cualquier cosa viniendo de ti hay que ser tomada con precaución.” Lo había escuchado todo. Desde la extraña petición a Letoile y David, hasta la pequeña reunión que había tenido con sus compañeros. 

La sonrisa ladeada de Yami se volteó completamente al escuchar las palabras del otro. Realmente lidiar con él iba a ser más pesado de lo que creía. 

“Escúchame bien, llevo todo el maldito día rompiendome la cabeza como para que vengas tú a decirme qué hacer.” Le tomaba lo poco que tenía de paciencia para controlar sus acciones. 

No tenía idea de por qué pero Alecdora siempre se había mostrado reacio a interactuar con él, aunque fuese solo para tratar asuntos oficiales. No obstante, al estar tan pegado a William, de todas formas se encontraba con Yami cuando éste llegaba a la base para una reunión con el capitán, o cuando debían compartir misión con los Toros Negros. Nunca se molestaba en ocultar el nulo afecto que sentía por el extranjero y solo le hablaba cuando era necesario o si William se lo pedía.  
A Yami le parecía curioso que, pese a los intentos de Alecdora por mantenerse alejado de él, había terminado siendo uno de los miembros que mejor ubicaba dentro de la orden del Amanecer Dorado. 

“…él.” Escuchó de repente la voz del peliverde. Por un instante, Yami se había olvidado por completo de que precisamente en esos momentos Alecdora había decidido encararlo. De hecho, le sorprendía verlo inmóvil, con la mirada baja, aún después de lo que le había dicho. Esperaba por lo menos un intento de ataque o algo por el estilo. 

“¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?” 

La mirada del otro, aunque dirigida hacia abajo, se estrechó ante el pensamiento de que el capitán de los Toros Negros solo le estaba tomando el pelo.“¿Finges que no me escuchas? Te dije que tengo la sospecha de que tu y yo compartimos el mismo tipo de sentimiento hacia él.” Dijo, apretando con notable fuerza los dos puños que mantenía en cada costado de su cuerpo. 

Espera un momento.

¿Qué?

“Oye, oye, oye. No me pongas en el mismo saco que tu, Hombre de Arena.” Respondió con una risa, alzando ambas manos al frente. “Yo sí dejo respirar a Vangeance, tú estás obsesionado con él.”

Inmediatamente uno de los puños que tanto Alecdora iba cerrando golpeó contra el tronco del árbol que previamente servía de su escondite, provocando que temblara y algunas de sus hojas cayeran. 

“Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero, Sukehiro.” 

Esta vez, el semblante de Yami se tornó serio. 

“Hablas como si supieras todo sobre mí. La única razón por la que no te he dado una paliza es por que se lo mucho que te valora.” 

“¡Tu eres el que no sabe nada de-“

En cuestión de segundos, sus palabras fueron cortadas por un fuerte brazo que lo pegó contra el tronco, dificultándole la respiración e impidiéndole escapar. 

“Te sientes con el derecho de hablar por él como si te perteneciera.” No le había dejado otra opción, en verdad lo que menos buscaba era causar problemas en la base del Amanecer Dorado, pero era imposible cuando lo único que Alecdora hacía era tocar sus puntos débiles. “Dices que tu y yo sentimos lo mismo por él, pero para mí lo tuyo es solo un capricho egoísta”

“N-no es verdad…” La voz del peliverde sonaba ronca y entre cortada, su mano trataba de quitarse el brazo de Yami de encima, pero sus esfuerzos no parecían dar fruto. 

Yami soltó la garganta del otro y le dio la espalda. Por su parte, Alecdora había caído al suelo a causa del cansancio que la dificultad para respirar le había provocado. 

“Entonces…” El peliverde tosió ante la reciente falta de aire. “…admites que lo que dije es verdad.” A pesar de que lo único que alcanzaba a ver del extranjero era su espalda, podía notar la manera pensativa en la que fumaba el cigarrillo que hasta ahora había sostenido en la boca. 

“…Quizás.” 

No podía esperar mas de un bruto como el capitán de los Toros Negros, no cuando se trataba de algo así.

¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan sensible como el capitán Vangeance pudiese tenerle tanto cariño a él? Jamás lo entendería. 

Después de unos instantes tensos, Yami se volvió para mirarlo, y le tendió la mano para ayudar a levantarlo. 

“Escucha, sólo haz lo tuyo, y yo haré lo mío. Si podemos estar de acuerdo en algo, es que no queremos verlo sufrir. ”

Alecdora no iba admitirlo abiertamente, pero era cierto. 

Soltando un gruñido, ignoró la mano que le era tendida y se puso de pie por sí solo. 

“No necestio tu lástima.” Dijo, limpiándose el polvo de la túnica. “Pero si lo que dices es verdad, entonces cumple tu palabra, y no lo lastimes.” 

Yami sonrió honestamente por primera vez desde que había empezado su excéntrica interacción con Alecdora. 

“No tienes que decirmelo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me siento mal por hacerle eso a Alecdora, pero Yami solo quería regresar a su base. 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> El capítulo 3 estará disponible el próximo viernes ✿


	3. Familia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Lamento la tardanza! Tuve un examen esta semana y mi mente estaba en modo zombie _:(´-`」 ∠):_
> 
> Este capítulo trata sobre los Toros Negros, Julius y Yami teniendo dificultades para lidiar con sus emociones. 
> 
> ¡Espero que lo disfruten! ☆ ~

Había sido otro día de fracaso para Finral. 

Un rechazo tras otro de las muchachas que intentaba conquistar finalmente lo habían llevado a optar por cambiar de objetivo, y comprar los regalos navideños que tenía planeado conseguir el día siguiente para los Toros Negros. Este sería el primer año en el que Asta y Noelle celebrarían con ellos y no podía evitar anticiparlo con emoción; pasar la noche del 24 comiendo y bebiendo hasta reventar, y despertar la mañana siguiente para repartir los regalos. 

Nunca lo admitiría frente a ellos, pero la mejor parte de recibir un presente de sus compañeros era que cualquier cosa podía salir de esas cajas y envolturas misteriosas; usualmente era Luck quien regalaba las cosas más extrañas y, sorprendentemenre, Gordon quien daba aquellas que eran más atinadas a los gustos de cada quien. Muchas veces el dinero no era suficiente para comprar en las tiendas de la Capital, pero siempre se las arreglaban para dejar volar su creatividad y era por ello que su intercambio de regalos se caracterizaba por ser tan impredecible. 

Pensar en todo ello generó una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del castaño. 

Sus compras habían sido rápidas, pues aún quedaban un par de horas para que el sol se escondiera por completo, pero él ya estaba de vuelta en la base. Cargaba consigo una gran bolsa repleta de objetos y dulces igual de diversos que las personalidades de sus compañeros. 

“¡Bienvenido de vuelta, Finral!” Lo recibió la voz de Vanessa en cuanto ingresó a la sala. La chica se hallaba acostada, como de costumbre, en uno de los sillones de la sala principal y con una botella de licor en la mano. “¿Qué tanto traes ahí?” 

“¡Hola, Vanessa!” Sonrió el mago mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de sí. “No puedo decirtelo. Verás, es un secre…”

“¿Son nuestros regalos para Navidad?” Vanessa se incorporó, emocionada y tambaleante. “ ¿Puedo echar un vistazo rápido? ¡Por favor!” 

Finral alejó su bolsa de la pelirosada a pesar de que ella apenas si podía mantener el equilibrio estando sentada. “¡Por supuesto que no! Tendrás que esperar hasta Navidad.” Respondió con firmeza, aunque era difícil decirle que no a los ojos de cachorrito que la chica le mostraba en esos momentos. 

Y posiblemente habría terminado por sucumbir si no hubiese sido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose nuevamente, con la diferencia de que esta vez la persona que entraba había decidido utilizar todo el aire que sus pulmones podían otorgarle. 

“¡VOLVIIIIII!“ La estruendosa voz de Magna asotó los timpanos de ambos magos antes de que el muchacho entrara por completo a la base. Siempre se quejaba de los gritos de Asta pero parecía querer hacerle competencia para ganarse el puesto al miembro más ruidoso de los Toros Negros. 

“¡Baja la voz, que me duele la cabeza!” Vanessa se había tapado los oídos con sus manos pero el volumen de su voz no parecía haber sido muy distinto del que había utilizado Magna. 

“¡Por favor, bajen la voz los dos!” Gritó Finral, uniéndose al ruido. Tenía que igualarlos en volumen o nunca iban a escuchar. 

“¡Cállense o los mato!” Sonó repentinamente la voz familiar de alguien que aparentemente estaba en una de las habitaciones del pasillo. 

Todos se voltearon a ver confundidos. 

Habían dado por hecho que la única personas que se encontraban en la base, además de ellos mismos, era Charmy, quien se había tomado el día libre para quedarse a preparar toda la comida de la noche siguiente. 

“¿Ese fue el capitán Yami?” Preguntó Magna. 

“¿Hace cuánto tiempo que regresó?” Añadió Finral. 

“No lo sé, creo que yo estaba inconsciente cuando sucedió…” 

“Vanessa…” El castaño estaba completamente confundido. Usualmente el capitán entraba a la base pateando la puerta y gritando, cosa que normalmente despertaba a Vanessa de su trance. 

“¿Qué tan borracha tuviste que estar para no darte cuenta?”

“¿Disculpa? ¿Puedes repetir eso, delincuente virgen?”

No de nuevo.

“Vamos, vamos. No hay necesidad de discutir.” Se interpuso el mago espacial. “Quizá tuvo un llamado urgente de… eh, el baño.” 

Magna asintió la cabeza con energía.  
“¡Por supuesto! Y tratándose del señor Yami, es posible que haya estado ahí todo el día.”

Tanto Magna como Vanessa comenzaron a reir por la broma del primero, pero Finral solo consiguió disimular una sonrisa.

Ellos no sabían que Yami le había pedido teletransportarlo hasta la base del Amanecer Dorado con un semblante más aterrador de lo normal y que, posiblemente la razón por la que había sido tan silencioso era porque aquello que lo había estado distrayendo desde temprano aún seguía plantado en su mente. 

En serio, ¿qué demonios había ido a hacer allí con semejante cara?

⠈⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄

La noche finalmente había caído y todos los miembros estaban de vuelta.

No fue sino hasta después de varias horas que el capitán había decidido aparecerse sombríamente en la sala principal. 

“¡Capitán Yami! Ahora sí se tomó su tiempo en el baño. ” Rió Magna, acercándose al mayor mientras Asta seguía sus pasos como si fuese su mamá gallina. 

“¡El baño es un asunto serio, senpai!” Exclamó el chico.

⠈⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄

Noelle observaba todo desde la distancia. Aún le costaba trabajo acostumbrarse al ambiente en la orden de los Toros Negros; era muy distinto a lo que vivía en un lugar donde, para destacar, tenía que demostrar su valía por medio del uso de su magia.  
Con los Toros Negros parecía ser que nadie destacaba, precisamente porque todos eran tan extraños que terminaban por cancelarse los unos a los otros. 

Pero llegar a esa conclusión le había tomado tiempo en el que tuvo que observar el comportamiento de sus compañeros, las razones por las que actuaban de una u otra forma, y las características que precisamente hacían que fuesen catalogados como “haraganes” por la sociedad. 

Algo le pasa. Fue lo primero que pensó cuando Yami finalmente apareció en la sala. No es que estuviese triste, o melancólico, o algo similar. La expresión y la postura que el capitán portaba le recordaba la cara que su hermano mayor ponía cada vez que se desvelaba planeando estrategias para sus misiones. 

Esa definitivamente era la cara de alguien que estaba en medio de un dilema.

⠈⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄

Yami había regresado a la base con la esperanza de que sus horas en el baño arrojaran luz sobre la respuesta que tanto había estado buscando en los últimos días. Pero no había ocurrido absolutamente nada. Los chicos tenían suerte de no haber tratado de molestarlo durante esas horas porque habrían salido volando en cuestión de segundos.

Algo raro tenía el baño que, en vez de ayudarlo a llegar a una decisión tan sencilla, parecía haberlo metido en una sesión filosófica.O quizá había sido su culpa por haberse puesto a pensar en todo lo que los mocosos de William le habían propuesto.

Se había puesto a pensar en imágenes del capitán haciendo uso de cada uno de los objetos que los chicos le habían enlistado, y luego se lo imaginó comiendo el banquete que ya le tenían preparado. Había visualizado perfectamente la forma en la que esa sonrisa sincera que tanto echaba de menos regresaba a sus facciones por unos instantes al ver lo que su orden había hecho por él. 

Y sintió envidia. 

Quería acercarse a él, quizá ser más sincero con sus propias emociones, pero no estaba acostumbrado a ello. Todo esto era nuevo para Yami. El amor era algo que siempre había visto como un cliché de las novelas románticas; claro que en varias ocasiones se había sentido atraído por alguien, pero nunca aquel sentimiento tuvo la oportunidad de irse mezclando con sus emociones más profundas hasta el punto de llegar a confundirlo.

Realmente no quería darle más vueltas al asunto, porque entre más lo hacía, más era consciente de que no tenía la menor idea de cómo manejarlo. Y para no complicarse aún más la decisión que estaba tratando de tomar, optó por centrarse únicamente en el objetivo por el cual había comenzado todo este caos en primer lugar: darle un poco de tranquilidad a William, incluso si eso significaba que tenía que seguir rompiéndose la cabeza por unas cuantas horas más. 

William estaba sufriendo. 

“Se ve completamente desgastado.” 

_Ya lo sé, su ki ha estado raro últimamente. Por eso me he estado volviendo loco todo el estúpido dí-_

“¡Noelle! ¡Te va a escuchar!”

¿Noelle?

De nuevo se había dejado llevar por sus pensamientos. 

Volviendo en sí, Yami se topó con unas cuantas caras preocupadas, otras confudidas y las restantes asustadas; incluso Gauche estaba poniendo atención. 

Quizá no debió haberse guardado todo para sí mismo. 

“Mococos.” Comenzó a hablar. Sabía que los Toros Negros no eran los mejor reconocidos en el Reino, usualmente cargando consigo una reputación negativa entre la gente, pero sus niveles de empatía eran mucho mayores a los de cualquier noble que alardeara de ser defensor de los débiles. “Si, eh… tuviesen que darle un regalo a alguien que está pasando por un mal momento, ¿qué harían?” A pesar de que siempre era directo y no dejaba tiempo para los sentimentalismos, le resultaba complicado ser completamente transparente para hablar del tema enfrente de las personas con las que sentía la necesidad de mostrarse fuerte e imperturbable. 

Los muchachos se lo quedaron viendo por un largo momento como si le hubiese crecido una tercer cabeza; de todo lo que habían anticipado escuchar de su capitán, eso era lo que menos esperaban. No obstante, se abstuvieron de preguntar más, cosa que Yami les agradeció en silencio.

“¡Comida!”

“¡Una invitación a beber!”

“¡Un bate de béisbol que se vea súper cool!“

“¡Una cita!”

"¡Una cita para tener una batalla!"

“¿Para qué necesitaría un regalo?”

“El mejor regalo de todos es la amistad. Si la persona que recibe el presente lo tiene en alta estima, estoy seguro de que será feliz con cualquier cosa que venga de usted.” Desafortunadamente, la voz de Gordon se perdió entre los gritos de sus compañeros.

Yami volteó a ver a Asta, quien había estado extrañamente silencioso desde que la pregunta había sido lanzada. “¿Tu qué opinas, enano?” 

El chico parecía estar concentrándose demasiado en lo que diría, justo como Yuno en la mañana, pero la cara que estaba haciendo se veía más bien graciosa. “Hmmm, posiblemente le llevaría a algún lugar divertido, o le regalaría su comida favorita. ¡Y luego trataría de animarlo con palabras de aliento! ¡Y entrenaríamos juntos hasta desmayarnos!”

Por supuesto que Asta haría eso.

Claro que Yami se esperaba todas esas respuestas, conocía demasiado bien a sus chicos. La intención que había tenido al hacerles esa pregunta no era la de obtener una respuesta, como con Amanecer Dorado, sino simplemente la de escucharlos. Quizá era muy pronto para hablarles sinceramente sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, ya no tratándose de un regalo, sino de lo que había descubierto.

Pero por ahora, le tranquilizaba saber que ellos no lo presionarían ni lo interrogarían, que le darían su espacio. 

“Vayan a descansar, mocosos.” Dijo, dando la vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación. No obstante, antes de moverse, giró ligeramente la cabeza para dedicarles una sonrisa. “… gracias.” Finalizó y retomó su camino con un bostezo.

La mañana siguiente tendría que hacer una visita importante.

⠈⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄

Para Yami, la figura de Julius Novachorno representaba más que solo una autoridad a la cual admirar por su poder. Era la figura paterna que lo había acogido cuando más la necesitaba, la persona que lo había aceptado y no lo había discriminado por ser de otro país, y también, la persona que lo había convencido de convertirse en un caballero mágico. 

Al mismo tiempo, Julius era un punto de conexión entre Yami y William. Al compartir historias similares, ambos capitanes tenían un lazo más personal con el Rey Mago que los demás, y él los conocía mejor que nadie. 

¿Por qué no había decidido ir con él primero? 

Primero, porque había estado ocupado hablando con el mismísimo objeto de los afectos de Yami.

Y segundo, porque era Julius.

Tener que acudir a la persona con la que era más cercano en el reino implicaba que podría ver a través de él, que tarde o temprano descubriría algo que ni el mismo Yami sabía sobre sí mismo, y que haría lo posible por actuar sobre ello para verlo feliz.  
Si Yami hubiese descubierto lo que sentía por medio de Julius, y no por Alecdora, posiblemente habría pasado el resto del día anterior encerrado en una habitación con William. 

Pero ya no tenía más opciones. 

“Entonces Yami, dices que estás buscando un regalo que le transmita a William el mensaje que quieres darle. “ Comenzó a hablar el Rey Mago. “¿Pero cuál es ese mensaje?” 

Realmente esperaba no tener que responder a eso. 

“No es que quiera recitarle un poema o algo.” Comenzó a decir, sosteniendo su cigarrillo entre sus dedos. “Pero no me sienta bien el que tenga que terminar su cumpleaños con esa sonrisa tan tensa que ha estado mostrando últimanente. “

Julius sonrió con ternura, y asintió la cabeza en señal de comprensión. 

“Ya veo. Te preocupa que esté sufriendo por algo.”

Los ojos de Yami se posaban sobre todo aquello que no fuera la mirada analítica de Julius. 

“Supongo que es así.”

El hombre mayor rió ante la forma en la que el capitán trataba de disimular sus emociones. Para él, el hecho de que Yami quisiera hacer algo así por William valía mucho, pues hablaba de un aspecto en el que el mago obscuro solía tener mayor dificultad de manejar la primera vez que lo había conocido. Por otra parte, saber que William tenía a alguien que se preocupaba por él y que podía entenderlo a causa del paralelismo en sus historias, lo llenaba de alegría. 

“Mmm… y supongo que ya has descartado bastantes ideas hasta ahora.” 

Yami soltó un quejido al recordar todo lo que había tenido que dejar de lado porque nada parecía acomodarse a su idea del regalo perfecto. 

“Ayer fue un largo día.” 

Julius se acarició la barbilla, pensativo. “¿Qué tal algo proveniente de tu país?”

“Lo único que se me ocurrió fue un bonsai, pero eso es lo último que el Señor Arbolitos necesita ahora.” Respondió el mago obscuro con una risa, esperando a la siguiente pregunta que el Rey Mago le haría. 

Pregunta que nunca llegó.

“Tu respuesta ha estado siempre ahí, Yami.”

Los ojos del aludido se abrieron como platos. 

“No estarás hablando del bonsai, ¿verdad? ” 

Los ojos de Julius comenzaron a mostrar el brillo que siempre aparecía cuando algo le emocionaba mucho, con los puños enfrente y los hombros alzados, tratando de contener todas las cosas que quería decir. 

“¡Claro que sí! “ Exclamó. “Míralo de esta forma: el árbol representa a William pero su origen te representa a ti. Es como si los dos hubiesen tenido un hi-“

“¡Señor Julius, se le va a hacer tarde para la reunión!” La voz de Marx a través de la puerta cerrada de la habitación interrumpió las palabras del Rey Mago, aunque Yami sabía perfectamente que era lo que iba a decir. En circunstancias normales se habría reído hasta que le doliera la panza, pero en este caso, solo estaba seguro de una cosa: que Julius no lo dejaría vivir en paz a partir de ahora. 

“¡Dame unos minutos, Marx!”El mayor respondió a su asistente y volvió la mirada hacia Yami. “Recuerda quién es la persona a la que le estás haciendo el regalo, ¿crees que algo así de simbólico no significaría nada para él? ”

El capitán recordó el día en el que tanto los Toros Negros como el Amanecer Dorado habían sido fundados. 

“Supongo que tienes razón en eso.” Sonrió con nostalgia. “Vangeance siempre fue un tipo muy cursi.”

Ahora el resto quedaba en sus manos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El último capítulo estará disponible dentro de dos semanas, ya que es el final y conectará todo lo que ha estado pasando en la historia hasta ahora ✿ (Y por fin aparecerá William lol)
> 
> EDIT (06/12/2020): Tuve que atrasar el último capítulo porque escuela :( pero estaré actualizando pronto!
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! 😊


	4. Entrelazados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Espero que estén bien.  
> Lamento mucho la tardanza, pasaron algunas cosas pero finalmente puedo regresar a escribir más! gracias por su paciencia y su apoyo (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ
> 
> Aquí está finalmente el último capítulo, ¡espero que lo disfruten! ★

24 de Diciembre. 

Luego de una estruendosa noche de celebración y banquetes –cortesía de Charmy- con los Toros Negros, Yami finalmente se volvió a encontrar cara a cara con la base del Amanecer Dorado. Esta vez, sin embargo, su entrada iba a ser diferente. Por la parte trasera de la base un enorme árbol se erguía en las afueras de la construcción, rozando ligeramente con sus ramas el muro que marcaba su separación con el exterior; parecía formar parte de la vegetación surgida de la propia naturaleza, pero Yami sabía mejor que eso. En realidad, aquel árbol había sido creado por el mismo capitán del Amanecer Dorado desde hacía unos cuantos años, y su razón de ser era únicamente la de permitir que cierto espadachín pudiese escabullirse a su habitación sin tener que pasar por la entrada principal. Usualmente las gruesas ramas del árbol hacían imposible el paso del exterior a las inmediaciones, pero solo era necesario que su creador realizara un pequeño hechizo para moverlas de lugar y construir un puente con ellas. Yami sabía detectar cuando estas ramas obstruían la entrada y cuando no lo hacían; esta era una de las ocasiones en las que el paso estaba abierto. William lo esperaba. 

Inconscientemente, sus grandes manos agarraron con mayor fuerza la maceta que sostenía el regalo: un pequeño bonsai de azalea cuyas flores rosadas eran tan coloridas que podían llegar a delatar su posición en medio de la noche. Al menos ninguno de los Toros Negros lo había atrapado saliendo de la base cargando con semejante objeto o habría sido demasiado problemático. 

Soltando un último suspiro finalmente decidió comenzar a trepar el árbol que le daba la bienvenida; colocó el pequeño bonsai entre uno de sus brazos y saltó de rama a rama a manera de escalera. Cuando hubo llegado a su destino, la ya familiar ventana de la habitación de William lo saludó como cada año. Dio un par de toques en el cristal con los nudillos y se apresuró a esconder el regalo detrás de su enorme espalda, pero William todavía demoró un poco en atender. Yami llegó a pensar que quizá se había quedado dormido a juzgar por la luz que estaba inusualmente apagada, pero sus dudas se desvanecieron cuando la figura de William y su llamativa máscara se fueron vislumbrando entre toda la oscuridad. 

“¿Debería llamar a los guardias?” Bromeó el dueño de la habitación, terminando de abrir la ventana y moviéndose unos pasos atrás para que su invitado pudiese entrar sin problemas. 

“Están durmiendo en medio del trabajo, yo mismo los vi.” Respondió Yami, haciendo todo lo posible por evitar que el bonsai quedara a la vista del otro. Estaba seguro de que si se descuidaba, William se daría cuenta de lo que llevaba detrás suyo y el escenario que se había preparado en su cabeza se arruinaría; por un instante maldijo el momento en el que a su yo del pasado se le había ocurrido elegir un color de flores tan brilloso. 

_Aunque resultó ser igual de extravagante que su futuro dueño._ Pensó. 

“Lamento recibirte con mi habitación a obscuras, Yami. Algunos de los chicos insistieron en que debía aprovechar la ocasión para dormir temprano.” William comenzó a explicar mientras se aproximaba a su escritorio; al menos con esa máscara llamativa puesta y la luz proveniente de la Luna era posible divisar lo que hacía. “No quise defraudarlos, sé que están viendo por mi salud, pero… aún necesitaba esperarte.”

Yami comprendió lo que sus palabras implicaban: William había decidido mantener su habitación a obscuras para que del otro lado de la puerta pareciera que estaba descansando, como un niño al que mandan a dormir temprano pero que de todas formas se queda despierto jugando a escondidas. La risa poco a poco le fue invadiendo al pensar en aquella comparación y no tuvo otro remedio que intentar disimularla para no levantar sospechas de quienes estuviesen en las habitaciones contiguas. 

“Te he convertido en todo un rebelde, ese sí que es un milagro de Navidad.” 

“¿Oh?” Respondió William divertido mientras tomaba algo de su escritorio. La mesa parecía estar extrañamente desordenada a juzgar por la montaña de cosas que descansaba sobre ella, aunque Yami no podía identificar lo que cada una era desde la distancia a la que se encontraba. “En ese caso, podríamos estar a mano si me ayudas a terminar estas galletas.” 

Cuando el espadachín se acercó a donde el otro capitán estaba parado, los objetos que se acumulaban uno sobre otro fueron tomando forma poco a poco: un pequeño cuadro retratando lo que parecía ser una familia de pájaros en su nido, un libro con la ilustración de un enorme girasol en la portada, y a su lado, un montón de plumas para escribir que hacían lo posible por no explotar y salir volando mientras eran retenidas todas juntas por un lazo. Sin embargo, las cosas que ocupaban la mayor parte del espacio eran una cobija gruesa, perfectamente doblada, y una almohada en forma de estrella reposando sobre ella. 

Yami sonrió para sus adentros, sabiendo perfectamente cuál era el origen de aquellos objetos. Aunque no recordaba que alguien hubiese mencionado una bolsa de galletas como la que el capitán sostenía en sus manos. 

“A Langris le gusta hornear galletas.” Dijo el enmascarado, como si le hubiese leído la mente. “Estuvo negándolo durante todo el día, pero terminó aceptándolo hasta hace unas pocas horas.” Contó con una pequeña risa. 

_Hasta el demonio más ruin tiene corazón._ Fue lo primero que pensó Yami. 

“Es raro que todos se vean así de emocionados.” William continuó diciendo. No era tan usual escucharlo siendo tan abierto con sus propios pensamientos puesto que el mismo Yami a veces tenía que adivinar lo que pensaba a falta de expresiones faciales y palabras directas. 

En esos instantes, sin embargo, sus ojos brillaban enternecidos al recordar lo que había vivido durante el día; Yami tuvo que reprimir el impluso de quitarle la máscara para poder disfrutar en todo su esplendor esa mezcla de mirada y sonrisa que tanto había echado de menos. Nadie podía culparlo, después de todo, esa había sido su principal movitación para hacer todo el alboroto que ya había hecho. 

Pero algo seguía sin encajar. 

William hablaba como si aquella hubiese sido la última vez que celebraba su cumpleaños con su orden; quizá la útima celebración en general. Yami no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, si acaso el otro capitán estaba escondiendo alguna enfermedad o si se había hecho enemigo de alguien peligroso y debía huir; pero no lo interrogaría si eso lo hacía sufrir más. Al menos por ahora, podría intentar transmitirle lo que había estado pensando y sintiendo durante los últimos meses. 

“William.” El uso de su primer nombre sobresaltó al aludido. 

Al asegurarse de que tenía la atención del otro, Yami trajo hacia el frente el objeto que había tratado de esconder con tanto esmero; por un instante los ojos de William parecieron confundidos ante la repentina presencia del pequeño bonsai rosado, pero poco a poco esa confusión fue reemplazada por sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo que su presencia significaba. 

“Yami-“ había comenzado a decir, pero el otro capitán colocó enfrente la mano que le quedaba libre para detener sus palabras. 

“Aún no digas nada, Vangeance. Esto es… uh…” Sintió cómo las palabras quedaban atoradas en su garganta.  
¿Qué se supone que uno debía decir cuando daba regalos tan cargados de emoción? ¿Qué cara debía poner? ¿Tenía que bromear para no tornar el ambiente incómodo? ¿O tenía que recitar todo un discurso para que la situación no pareciera una broma? Yami deseó que sus emociones y pensamientos pudiesen tomar forma física para poder gopearlos y no tener que lidiar con ellos en su cabeza. Tan sencillo que había sido elegir y entregar regalos a la persona que tenía enfrente durante los últimos años. Estúpidas emociones. 

“Escucha, sé que eres prácticamente el Señor de los Árboles y quizá uno así de pequeño no parezca la gran cosa, pero… este es un tipo de cultivo proveniente de mi país que creo podría interesarte.” Se detuvo unos segundos antes de sonreir burlonamente. “Es como tener tu propio árbol de mascota.”

Esperaba una de las típicas risitas del otro capitán como respuesta a sus palabras, o al menos un “Oh vaya, bueno lo pondré con el resto.” pero en vez de eso, William tan solo permaneció en silencio con la mirada pegada al bonsai, como si todo este tiempo el pequeño árbol hubiese tenido la habilidad de petrificar a cualquiera que posase su mirada sobre él.

“Puedo enseñarte a cuidarlo, estos pequeñines necesitan algunos tratos especiales para poder mantenerse sanos.” Continuó diciendo para tratar de rellenar el silencio que se había creado. La poca iluminación y la máscara complicaban el poder descifrar lo que estaba pasando por la mente del otro, y entre más se extendía la pausa más se aseguraba Yami de que todo había sido un fracaso. 

Pero mientras dialogaba consigo mismo y recordaba todo lo que había reflexionado la noche anterior en el baño, un par de manos suaves se fueron colocando lenta y dubitativamente sobre las suyas, de tal forma que ambos terminaban sosteniendo el bonsai. Enserio, ¿por qué era tan difícil lidiar con las emociones?

“¿Hm?”

“Gracias…” William comenzó a decir con un tono de voz muy cercano al susurro. Había vuelto a bajar la mirada hacia el pequeño árbol, observándolo como una madre haría a su recién nacido, al tiempo que sus pulgares acariciaban cariñosamente las manos del espadachín. Yami no pudo evitar imitar la expresión de alegría de la cual era espectador, aunque probablemente su sonrisa se veía boba en comparación; pero eso no importaba, a final de cuentas, su regalo había sido la elección correcta y se sentía realizado.

Sí, ese era el estúpidamente atractivo rostro que tanto le llenaba; la sonrisa de Vangeance era todo lo que estaba bien en el mundo. 

Además del sake.  
⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄  
1 de la madrugada. Prácticamente ya ni siquiera era 24 de Diciembre. 

Yami había permanecido más tiempo de lo que acostumbraba en sus visitas anuales a William. Por supuesto que sus motivos no tenían nada que ver con el capitán que estaba usando su pecho como almohada, ni tampoco con la extraña calidez que sentía a pesar de estar en plena madrugada de invierno.  
Un ligero suspiro de su rival hizo que sus vellos se erizaran, sacándolo de su trance de manera brusca. Incluso con la máscara puesta, William se las había arreglado para acomodarse entre sus robustos brazos. Tan solo se habían sentado en la enorme cama a conversar, y en medio del intercambio de murmullos habían terminado acurrucados. 

“¿Estás cómodo, Brillante? Puedo convertirme en tu almohada personal si me pagas por hora.” Susurró Yami mientras jugaba con las pequeñas bolitas de peluche que adornaban la máscara del otro capitán. No tardó en sentir las vibraciones del cuerpo de William provocadas por la risita que soltaba. 

“No lo creo, Klaus estaría decepcionado de que no le de uso a la almohada que me regaló.” Respondió William, a la vez que acariciaba suavemente el pecho del otro con sus dedos. Parecía ser una forma común en él para expresar su cariño; Yami tendría que tomar nota, porque definitivamente quería sentir más de esas delicadas caricias en el futuro. 

“Si hubiera sabido que eras fan de mis pectorales me habría quedado a dormir todos los años que no lo hice.” 

De pronto, la mano de William se detuvo, como si las palabras del Toro Negro hubiesen tenido un extraño efecto sobre él. 

“Yami.” Dijo con seriedad y el nombrado temió haber cruzado el límite por la seriedad con la que se había pronunciado su nombre. 

Pero William no se alejó ni se ruborizó, en vez de eso, se fue acomodando sobre su “almohada” personal de tal forma que ahora quedaba cara a cara con él. 

“Estoy agradecido por todo lo que has hecho por mí.” 

Yami parpadeó un par de veces, ligeramente desorientado. “¿De dónde salió eso, Brillante? Sólo es un pequeño árbol, ya sabes…”

Pero el otro negó inmediatamente con la cabeza. 

“Alguien me contó lo que viniste a hacer ayer a nuestra base.” Explicó tratando de mantener su nivel de voz en un susurro. Yami inmediatamente trató de adivinar quien había sido el masoquista que quería verse muerto al día siguiente por decírselo a Vangeance; posiblemente había sido el rubio de los dados.

“Siempre eres impulsivo y terco…” Continuó diciendo el enmascarado, colocando una de sus manos sobre la mejilla del espadachín y acercándose lentamente hacia el rostro ajeno. Entre más atrevimiento se notaba en los movimientos y las palabras de Vangeance, más desesperado se sentía Yami por tocarlo y probarlo. Esa actitud misteriosa pero segura era muy similar a la que solía tener cuando estaba en el campo de batalla, y Yami mentiría si dijera que eso no le prendía. 

"¿Puedo..?" Preguntó William, su mirada posada ahora sobre los labios de Yami. En vez de darle una respuesta verbal, Yami reaccionó rodeando el cuello del otro con uno de sus brazos, acercándolo con un poco de energía de sobra, lo cual ocasionó que el enmascarado soltara un ligero quejido de sorpresa. 

El espadachín tuvo que alejarse para cerciorarse de que William estaba bien. 

"Lo siento, creo que mi cuerpo reaccionó antes de que pudiera decir algo..." Explicó. "Pero por todos los dioses, Brillante, eso fue demasiado sexy." 

"Estoy igual de ansioso que tú." Respondió William, ahora llevando sus manos hacia el cabello negro de Yami. "Pero esta vez, tomémoslo con más calma, ¿sí?" Preguntó, dándole un pequeño beso a su mejilla para decirle que todo estaba bien. 

Incluso si Yami prefería que las cosas fueran rápidas y directas al grano, con William quería ser lo más gentil posible. Quizá era por lo que William estaba escondiendo que parecía colocarlos en tiempo límite, pero el mago oscuro sintió que debía vivir ese momento lo más que pudiera. Así que esta vez dejó que William fuera quien asentara sus labios sobre los suyos, en un ligero contacto muy característico de alguien tan gentil, pero que poco a poco fue ganando confianza para empezar a moverse. Había algo sobre esos ojos entrecerrados, y esas delicadas caricias que hacía que Yami buscara saborear cada parte del otro. 

Ambos dejaron pasar el tiempo entre aquellos besos en medio de la obscuridad, mientras el resto del Amanecer Dorado creía a su capitán durmiendo inocentemente en su cama. Aquello terminaría conviertiéndose en un secreto que sólo los dos compartirían a partir de entonces. 

Lo que Yami no sabía era que entre más tiempo alargaban ese intercambio emocional, más estaba sufriendo el corazón de William.

⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄

Alecdora se había dado cuenta de que los sentimientos del capitán de los Toros Negros y los suyos eran similares. La manera en la que este miraba a William cada vez que se encontraban, la forma en la que trataba de iniciar contacto físico con él mientras bromeaba para llamar su atención, o la estúpida sonrisa que ponía cuando se les asignaba alguna misión juntos. Pero daba la impresión de que Yami Sukehiro no era consciente de sus propios sentimientos; quizá en realidad Alecdora lo notaba porque él mismo podía identificarse con las señales que detectaba en el otro. 

Aún así, a pesar de la irritación que esto le llegaba a provocar a ratos, no le dio demasiada importancia por lo poco que ambos capitanes se frecuentaban. No hasta que comenzó a darse cuenta de que su capitán respondía a las provocaciones y las bromas, y en general a la presencia del espadachín, con miradas cargadas de cariño y palabras que nunca habría imaginado escuchar de él. Lo notaba menos formal y más abierto, más cómodo. 

El límite fue cruzado el día que había visto a William dándole una botella de sake al Toro Negro, con un moño, tratándose evidentemente de un regalo; situación que fue repitiéndose durante los años siguientes sin razón aparente. La mirada brillante que William siempre tenía al darle esos detalles dolía más que la actitud arrogante de Yami. 

Por esa razón, el día que vio entrar al espadachín a su base mientras William no estaba, sospechó de algo. Quizá estaba cegado por los celos que había acumulado todo este tiempo, y realmente trató de pensar las cosas racionalmente. No fue sino hasta el momento en que se percató de que el descarado de Sukehiro llamaba a sus compañeros para “pedirles consejos” sobre un regalo para William, que su corazón finalmente explotó. 

⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄

Los festejos en la base de los Toros Negros habían concluído. 

Finral se encontraba sentado frente a la mesa donde la comida había existido alguna vez antes de ser devorada por todos; ahora la mayoría de los Toros Negros residían dormidos en los sillones o esparcidos en el suelo. 

“¿Finral?” Se escuchó la voz de Noelle proveniente de los pasillos. La chica se había ido a dormir más temprano que nadie, posiblemente porque estaba acostumbrada a tener horarios de sueño estrictos. 

El castaño le dedicó una sonrisa.“¡Ah, Noelle! Me gustaría decir que es una agradable sorpresa verte despierta, pero, ¿no es muy tarde? ¿algo te despertó?”

Ella soltó un suspiro de agotamiento y asintió. 

“Escuché al capitán maldiciendo afuera de la base, y luego lo vi irse volando en su escoba con algo en brazos desde mi ventana.” Explicó con una expresión ligeramente irritada. “Honestamente me recordó a una especie de Santa Claus aterrador…”

Finral aprovechó para reirse mientras Yami no estaba presente para verlo.  
“El capitán siempre se desaparece a estas horas cada año.” Explicó. 

“¿Alguien dijo Santa Claus? “ Sonó la voz somnolienta de Asta, quien iba resurgiendo lentamente del suelo mientras tallaba uno de sus ojos. 

No hubo tiempo suficiente para responderle, pues repentinamente la entrada de la base se abrió, revelando una figura alta y seria. 

Gauche acostumbraba a irse temprano de las celebraciones con los Toros Negros para ir a visitar a su hermana y dejarle un regalo, así que usualmente regresaba durante la madrugada. 

“¡Hola, Gauche-senpai! ¿Qué tal le fue?” Lo saludó Asta.

El aludido le dedicó una mirada irritada. “No grites, ya te escuché.” Respondió, abriéndose paso hacia los pasillos para dirigirse a su habitación. “…Por supuesto que me fue bien, todo sale bien cuando se trata de Marie.”

Finral, ya acostumbrado a la extraña forma de ser de su compañero, dio por concluido el pequeño intercambio y regresó su atención a Noelle. 

“De cualquier forma, no te preocupes por el capitán Noelle, probablemente se va a jugar a algún bar a apostar lo primero que se encuentra.” 

“Se va al Amanecer Dorado.” Interrumpió Gauche, provocando un sobresalto de sorpresa en el mago espacial. 

“¿Qué se va a qué?” 

“Siempre que vengo de regreso lo veo volar hacia esa dirección.”

“¡¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste?!”

“No tengo por qué, y ustedes nunca preguntaron.” 

Finral tenía planeado seguir reclamándole al otro, pero algo en su mente lo detuvo. Una especie de rompecabezas que no sabía que se había estado construyendo desde que empezó a notar las misteriosas salidas anuales de su capitán, y cuya pieza clave era la extraña actitud que había estado mostrando en los últimos días.  
Recordó su comportamiento cuando le había pedido llevarlo a la base del Amanecer Dorado, la pregunta que les había hecho el día anterior sobre darle un regalo a alguien y sobretodo su expresión mientras esperaba respuesta de ellos. 

“¡AH! ¡ESO ES!” Gritó tan súbitamente que temió por su vida si llegaba a despertar la ira de quienes aún dormían. 

“¿EH? ¿QUÉ ES?” Cuestionó Asta igual de emocionado que su compañero. 

“¡Dejen de gritar!” Los regaño Gauche, ya desaparecido en los pasillos. 

“¿Qué es qué?” Preguntó Noelle, tratando de disimular su curiosidad. 

El castaño trató de esconder la emoción que se iba asentando en su cuerpo, tenía ganas de explicar todo de una buena vez pero sabía que debía contar todos los detalles desde el inicio, tratándose de los miembros más jóvenes. Así que como buen compañero veterano, invitó educadamente a los chicos a tomar asiento en el único sillón que quedaba disponible, mientras él se colocaba frente a ellos con cierto aire de orgullo. 

“Muy bien chicos, no vayan a gritar por lo que estoy a punto de decirles, pero creo que…”

Los ojos de los menores cada vez se agrandaban más en espera.

“…¡nuestro capitán está enamorado!”

“¡¿QUÉ?!” Gritaron de todas formas. 

Finral era un experto en temas de romance, ¿cómo no pudo haberse dado cuenta antes? Su capitán solía ser partidario de la acción sobre las palabras, y tratándose de emociones, estaba claro que no era el mejor para expresarse. Al ser uno de los miembros más veteranos, Finral ya conocía varias características de la personalidad de Yami, y podía identificar cuando algo parecía estar fuera de lugar con el espadachín. 

¿ Qué sucedía cuando las emociones estaban involucradas? Yami sabía ser una figura paterna cuando quería, pero la palabra romance no parecía estar incluida en su vocabulario emocional. Una que otra vez lo había invitado a una de sus muchas citas grupales con chicas, y cuando iba, terminaba espantándolas por ser tan intenso y vulgar. El chico castaño creía que el capitán era un caso perdido, que no se tomaba en serio los temas del amor y que posiblemente no estaba interesado en ello. 

No hasta ahora.

“No es que quiera llevarle la contraria, senpai, pero ¿qué tiene que ver el Amanecer Dorado con que el capitán esté enamorado?” Preguntó Asta. 

“Sorprendentemente tiene un punto. No veo la relación.” Comentó Noelle, pensativa. 

“¡Ah! Esa es la cuestión.” Exclamó Finral con seguridad. Le encantaba hacer de sabiondo en este tipo de temas. “Quizá ustedes son demasiado nuevos para saberlo, pero uno como miembro antiguo se da cuenta de muchas cosas cuando va de acompañante a las reuniones de capitanes.” 

“¿Reunión de capitanes?” Cuestionó Noelle algo confundida. 

“El asistente del Rey Mago habla demasiado cada vez que se convoca a una reunión, siempre hay tiempo para analizar las interacciones entre los capitanes.” 

A la Silva pareció tomarle sólo unos cuantos segundos para dar en el blanco. “Es el capitán del Amanecer Dorado, ¿no es así?” 

“¡¿QUÉ?!” Gritó Asta, más desorientado que antes. 

“¡Bingo, Noelle! 

“El… ¿el capitán Vangeance?” Si fuese posible, los ojos de Asta habrían acaparado más de la mitad de su cara. “P-pero, ¿cómo?” 

“Asta, Asta, Asta, aún eres muy joven para darte cuenta de estas cosas.” Sonrió el castaño dando golpecitos a la cabeza del menor.

“¿Eso significa que el capitán fue a verlo ahora?” 

“¿Así de andrajoso?” Añadió la chica. 

“Bueno, la verdad no me imagino a Yami siendo del tipo que se arregla para ver a su enamorado. Recuerden la pregunta que nos hizo ayer con esa expresión tan rara, el capitán no es alguien que tenga cara de ser el hombre más romántico del Reino, ¿verdad?”

La imagen de Yami vestido elegantemente con un traje negro, el cabello perfectamente peinado con gel, y sosteniendo en sus manos un ramo de flores provocó que los chicos sintieran escalofríos recorriendo sus cuerpos. 

“Solo nos queda esperar a que todo haya salido bien o seremos nosotros quienes sufran la ira del capitán.” Concluyó el castaño.

Asta y Noelle asintieron con miedo. 

⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄

Cuando Julius vio a Yami y a William interactuando por primera vez supo que había una conexión especial entre ambos. 

Muchas veces sintió que uno de sus trabajos en esta vida había sido el de unirlos, el de ser el punto de conexión que hacía que se encontrasen una y otra vez. Si bien al inicio no estaba seguro de la naturaleza de ese vínculo, sabía que poco a poco lo iría descubriendo. 

Pronto se enteró por medio de Yami que se habían declarado rivales justo el día en que se habían conocido. Era admirable la forma en que se mantenían paralelos en cuestión de poder y posición, hasta el punto de llegar a ser vicecapitanes al mismo tiempo, y posteriormente, capitanes de dos órdenes nuevas. Parecía ser que la vida los había creado en forma de paquete pero terminó enviándolos hacia distintas direcciones en el mundo. Incluso si ante la sociedad, el Amanecer Dorado y los Toros Negros eran polos opuestos, lo cierto es que se trataba de las dos órdenes más fuertes en el reino. 

El Rey Mago conocía sus historias; ambos habían sido discriminados en el reino, dejados de lado por razones injustas que no podían controlar. Y a pesar de haber desarrollado personalidades completamente diferentes, parecía que los dos pertenecían a diferentes caras de una misma moneda. Julius sabía que ellos mismos detectaban esas similitudes sin necesidad de decirlo en voz alta. 

Fue por todo eso que ver a Yami en su puerta precisamente el día del cumpleaños de William, con una cara debatida, no le provocó sorpresa alguna. 

Julius ya tenía una sospecha sobre la dirección que estaba tomando el afecto que ambos capitanes se tenían, y Yami terminó confirmándosela. Lo conocía, y sabía que él no era del tipo detallista –eso explicaba la forma tan graciosa en la que trataba de disimular su vergüenza-; pero se daba cuenta de la mirada intensa que tenía mientras hablaba de William, y el ligero sonrojo que había mostrado como reacción a su broma sobre el bonsai siendo el hijo de los dos. 

No obstante, al igual que Yami, desde hace meses se había dado cuenta de que algo malo le sucedía al capitán de la máscara, y estaba seguro de que Yami lo había notado también. Solo esperaba que lo que estuviese ocurriendo con William no terminara afectando el vínculo que habían construido con los años.

⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄

 _“Siempre hace lo mismo, ¿por qué dejas que entre así a tu habitación, William?”_ Se había quejado Patry en su mente el año anterior, después de que Yami partiera de regreso a su base. 

“Porque me agrada su compañía.” Respondió William.

Esa afirmación no era sorpresa ni para él ni para Patry. Los dos sabían perfectamente qué tipo de sentimientos tenía el primero hacia el capitán de los Toros negros, le había tomado un par de años darse cuenta y aceptarlos. Pero no se arrepentía de nada; las sensaciones que tenía cada vez que pasaba tiempo con Yami, incluso si solo se trataba de un pequeño intercambio de bromas y provocaciones, hacían que se sintiese feliz. 

Patry sabía que no podía controlar lo que su amigo sentía, ni siquiera si compartían el mismo cuerpo. Sabía que William iba a sufrir a causa de ello en el futuro, porque ya había decidido que no podía tomar un bando. Sentía cómo poco a poco los encuentros con Yami Sukehiro se transformaban con el paso del tiempo, percibiendo cómo las emociones de felicidad pura de William pasaban a ser agridulces. 

¿De verdad estaba bien hacerlo pasar por ello? 

William le decía que no era su culpa, que una cosa y la otra eran ajenas entre sí, pero a veces Patry deseaba que su amigo no se hubiese enamorado del Toro Negro, porque eso solo le iba a provocar mayor sufrimiento. 

⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄

Un año había transcurrido. La guerra contra los elfos había concluido. 

Patry había sido separado de su cuerpo, y William aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse a vivir consigo mismo desde entonces.  
Recordaba cómo precisamente un año antes el capitán de los Toros Negros había aparecido en su ventana, evidentemente tratando de ocultar algo detrás de su espalda.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, a pesar de que por dentro, todo su cuerpo era una ola de tristeza y pesadumbre. 

Lo único que le quedaría como recuerdo de aquella noche era el pequeño bonsai que tanto había cuidado desde entonces. Había aceptado que ahora Yami no querría tener nada que ver con él, y le parecía justo. Él no había sido el único que había sufrido, después de todo. 

Solo deseó que ambos pudiesen haber tenido un poco más de tiempo.

Levantándose de su silla, y dejando de lado su máscara, William se fue preparando para dormir, pues no tenía nada ni nadie a quien esperar a esa hora. 

Esa había sido su conclusión hasta que sus sentidos poco a poco fueron percibiendo una energía de maná muy familiar aproximándose, terminando su recorrido en la forma de dos golpes sobre el cristal de su ventana. En cuanto dirigió la mirada hacia la fuente del sonido, inmediatamente sintió como sus emociones amenazaron por desbordarse. 

Por detrás de las ramas que cubrían el paso, el rostro de Yami se dejaba entrever con una expresión indescriptible. 

William dudó unos cuantos segundos antes de mover las ramas que tapaban el paso, pero aún con el camino abierto, el espadachín se había quedado en su lugar sin decir ni hacer nada. Tan solo lo miraba, lo escudriñaba como tratando de encontrar algo. William inmediatamente asumió lo más sensato que se le ocurrió, creyendo que el otro capitán había venido a pelear con él. 

“Oye.” Finalmente habló Yami, pero aún tardó unos cuantos segundos en continuar. “Vine a cercioarme de que no escaparas” Dijo, y Wiliam no supo si debía interpretar eso como una broma o como una amenaza. 

Decidió darse la vuelta para no tener que seguir viendo el rostro del otro. Prefería mil veces tener que luchar contra él a escuchar las inevitables palabras de odio que saldrían de sus labios. Los labios que hacía exactamente un año habían sido la cuna de toda su felicidad. 

“Descuida. No lo haré, se lo prometí al Rey Mago.” Respondió aún sin volver la mirada. 

Silencio. 

“En ese caso…” Empezó nuevamente la voz grave del espadachín. “Puedo entrar como si fuera cualquier otro 24 de Diciembre.”

Ante esas palabras, la cabeza agachada de William se alzó de golpe. 

“No lo entiendo, Yami.” 

“Escucha…” Interrumpió el nombrado. “Una parte de mi siente que no puede perdonarte, lo que pasó aquel día fue… algo que nunca olvidaré.”

Y tenía toda la razón de no hacerlo. 

“Pero tampoco puedo olvidar lo que me hacías sentir antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda…” 

Un doloroso nudo se fue abriendo paso en su garganta.

Aquellas palabras dolían como una estaca clavada en el corazón, y sin embargo, llevaban consigo un pequeño fragmento de esperanza que William no iba a soltar por nada del mundo. 

“… lo que todavía me haces sentir.”

Y ese fue el gatillo que terminó por disparar sus lágrimas. 

Como si hubiese estado destinado a reaccionar a las acciones de William, en cuanto el primer sollozo se escuchó en medio de la pesada tensión que los cubría, Yami empezó a caminar hacia él. 

“Julius te dio otra oportunidad.” Le recordó. “Quiero que me digas algo, Vangeance.”

Entre más cerca se sentía la presencia de Yami, más temblaban los labios de William, impidiéndole articular siquiera una palabra.  
El hecho de que Yami estuviese dispuesto a darle otra oportunidad, no solo como aliado sino como… aquella relación que estaban tratando de crear, le provocaba un tumulto de reacciones en todo su cuerpo. Las lágrimas parecían infinitas y el peso de la situación comenzaban a generarle náuseas. 

Mientras trataba de mantener la compostura, sintió como un par de brazos fórnidos lo rodeaban dubitativamente por detrás. Pronto, la barbilla de Yami se había posado sobre su hombro. 

“¿Continuamos con el caos que creamos, o hacemos como si nada de eso hubiese pasado? 

Escuchó y sintió como los labios del pelinegro se movían al costado de su cuello. Agradeció y malidijo al mismo tiempo el no traer puesta su máscara, pues así era más fácil sentir el contacto de sus rostros juntos.

Tenía que darle una respuesta. Aprovechar esta oportunidad de la cual no se sentía merecedor, pero que tanto quería tomar a como diera lugar. 

“Sé que…” Las palabras comenzaron a salir quebradas desde sus labios tensos. “ Sé que no será lo mismo que antes. Pero… “Fue incapaz de guardarse la forma en la que su pecho se sobresaltó a causa del llanto que ya no fue capaz de ocultar. “Pero si tú estás dispuesto a darme esa oportunidad… Yami…” Volteó la cabeza hacia el lugar donde el otro se recargaba, de tal forma que sus frentes se tocaron y sus miradas se encontraron más cerca de lo que nunca lo habían hecho. “Te prometo que esta vez seré honesto contigo… con todos…”  
Yami, a pesar de mantenerse en silencio, apretó aún más el cuerpo del otro capitán hacia el suyo en cuanto sintió la ansiedad manifestada en su cuerpo, y comenzó a darle pequeños besos a su cuello.

“Idiota, imbécil, estúpido.” Comenzó a decir con cada toque de labios sobre la piel, su voz sonando extrañamente seria. “Pudiste haber hablado con nosotros… conmigo.” Comenzó a subir hacia el rostro de William, ahora depositando besos en su mejilla y su barbilla, sobre las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer. 

Poco a poco William fue calmando sus sollozos, al mismo tiempo que los besos del otro iban reduciendo su ritmo. Al sentirlo más tranquilo, el espadachín finalmente decidió dejar su postura inicial y le dio la vuelta para mirarlo directamente al rostro. 

William temió ser testigo de lo que fuera que estuviese reflejado en la mirada de Yami, pero solo encontró agotamiento en ellos. Seguramente Yami había pasado muy malos días con su propia conciencia después de todo lo que había ocurrido. 

William volvió a abrir la boca para disculparse de nuevo.

“No lo digas.” Interrumpió el espadachín sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Parecía ser que Yami había estado esperando por mirarlo así, a juzgar por la forma desesperada en que sus ojos se movían. Procedió a tocar con una de sus manos su mejilla, y empezó a recorrer una parte del área en la que la cicatriz había aclamado territorio en su rostro. “Tengo unas malditas ganas de besarte en este momento.” 

Sintiéndose con valor, William posó su propia mano sobre la de Yami que acariciaba su rostro, y cerró los ojos.

“Te prometo que no iré a ningún lado. Mi vida está completamente dedicada al Reino del Trébol a partir de ahora.” Finalizó con una sonrisa, algo que aparentemente tomó desprevenido al otro, cuyo rostro comenzó a sonrojarse. 

“Claro que no lo harás, esta vez estaré más al pendiente de ti.” Acercando su rostro, se detuvo un instante antes de que sus labios se tocaran. “No creas que voy a dejar que nuestro hijo el bonsai se quede sin uno de sus padres. 

Y antes de que William pudiese reaccionar, sus labios se sellaron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, por los kudos y por sus comentarios!!❤


End file.
